


Si nunca hubiese vuelto

by lizmindpalace



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Heartbreak, Other, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizmindpalace/pseuds/lizmindpalace
Summary: ¿Y si nada fue real?





	Si nunca hubiese vuelto

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read in english too as If he never came back

La noche era fría,  muy oscura, y el silencio se hacía presente por todo el lugar, pero era como cualquier otra noche; solo recostado en su gran cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensando otra vez en ella, algunas lágrimas que se oponían a su voluntad caían sobre sus mejillas, dejándolas húmedas, solo esperaba a que el cansancio lo hiciera de su presa y lo llevara hasta los brazos del sueño, de esa manera podría dormir y olvidarse de absolutamente todo, aunque solo fuese por algunas horas.  

Al parecer lo había conseguido, porque finalmente se había quedado dormido solo unos minutos después. Sus ojos aún estaban húmedos a causa de su llanto, solía llorar todas las noches, el dolor era más intenso de lo que todos creían, pero no se lo decía a nadie.

-¿John?- escuchó a una suave voz hablando a su lado, muy cerca de su oído.

Él no abrió los ojos, no quería hacerlo, temía que si lo hacía todo terminaría ahí, como en ocasiones anteriores, como si fuese un sueño.

-¿John?- la voz repitió con un poco más de insistencia que la última vez

Él se sentía feliz de escucharla una vez más, pero él sabía que era un juego de su mente, sabía que no era real por mucho que lo pareciese.

-Te extraño mucho- dijo después de un minuto, aún con los ojos cerrados- desearía que estuvieras aquí a mi lado, haría lo que fuese, te lo juro.

Él intentaba contener su llanto, no soportaba llorar, finalmente, era un _soldado_.

-Pero estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo.

-Lo sé, pero no de esta manera- respiraba lentamente, el nudo formado en su garganta era inmenso, finalmente decidió abrir sus ojos y pudo verla. La miraba detalladamente, era tal y como la recordaba, sentía como todo dentro de él se rompía dejándolo sin aliento. –Está bien, esto es sobre Rosie ¿cierto?, ahora mismo voy.

-¿Sobre quién?

-Rosie, me refiero a Rosamund, nuestra hija.

-¡Oh John!- Ella sonrió- ¿De qué hablas? Creo que estabas soñando. O tal vez se te pasaron las copas.  

John se sentó en su cama, Mary se sentó a su lado, él se sentía terriblemente confundido como se podía ver en su expresión.  

-Nuestra hija- ella se reía con suavidad- Es muy tierno, y me encantaría que así fuera, pero John, nosotros no tenemos hijos. No aún. 

Una tormenta se formó en su mente, un dolor de cabeza lo acechaba, se sentía fuera de este mundo, fuera de la realidad.

-¿Estás bien? Fue solo un sueño.

¿Podía todo aquello ser real? ¿Todo había sido solo un mal sueño? ¿La vida podía ser tan hermosa después de tanto dolor?

-Estoy bien- mintió

-Sé que estás triste porque la fecha se avecina, pero estoy contigo

-¿Qué fecha?

-Oh John- Ella lo abrazó en medio de un suspiro de lástima- Todo está bien.

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Deberíamos intentar dormir de nuevo, mañana será un día complicado desde muy temprano, sabes que debemos recorrer un largo camino para llegar. Pero recuerda, siempre estaré a tu lado, dándote todo mi apoyo.

Ambos se recostaron de nuevo, el silenció predomino por algunos minutos, pero un murmullo rompió la calma.

-¿Qué fecha Mary? ¿A dónde iremos mañana?

John estaba a punto de llorar una vez más, una aterradora idea se había alojado en su mente y había tomado forma de un segundo a otro. A pesar de la felicidad de saber que Mary estaba viva a su lado, presentía algo, sabía que algo estaba mal.

-Iremos al cementerio John. No lo olvidaste ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué vamos?

-John, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien?- Dijo Mary con preocupación- Me estás asustando.

-Solo dime porque.- John replicó con la voz a punto de quebrarse

-Vamos por… por tu mejor amigo, Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes… mañana hace tres años, él se suicidó… nosotros vamos cada año a su lápida.


End file.
